


Not Quite Human

by NightmarishDaydream



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Fanfiction, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmarishDaydream/pseuds/NightmarishDaydream
Summary: At first glance, Joanna Carter doesn't seem out of place. The unassuming facade she plays works in her favor to stay under the radar with the rise of deviancy and the eventual android evolution. That is, until a certain android detective won't let her stay hidden. Juggling hiding her identity, helping the androids of Jericho, and suppressing her relationship with Connor may push her more than she can handle.This fic can be found on Wattpad under the same title by the author "Nightmare-Daydream" (me)
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	1. The Capture

Shit. Shit. Shit. This was _not_ going according to plan. My heart pounded as I ran for my life after Kara, my hand held tight onto Alice's hand to keep her close.

"Kara, we'll never make it across the highway!" Kara either didn't hear me, or chose to ignore my words as we sprinted faster towards the highway.

"This is the only way we'll lose him!" I shook my head and pushed myself to run faster after the android. Was she insane? This was far too dangerous to do with a child in tow. Nonetheless, I helped Alice and Kara jump the fence that blocked the highway. I could feel the adrenaline and fear running through my veins making it nearly impossible for me to jump up on the fence and pull myself over. My limbs were shaking and my lungs burning for air. How was Alice also not exhausted?

Landing on the other side, I started to slip down on the mud towards the road. Kara caught my wrist and pulled me up as we inched our way down the incline. Just as we reached the road, I looked back and saw the android at the fence. It seemed he was debating if it was worth following us. _Please, please just give up._ Without a second thought, Kara grabbed Alice and hoisted her over the barrier keeping us from the highway.

"Fuck," I muttered before hoping the barrier as well. Cars zoomed past us whipping curled pieces of hair from my hat. I could see the fear in Alice and Kara's eyes, but still, Kara took the first chance to cross a lane when it was clear. I had no choice but to follow.

"Connor! God damn it!" Just as we had reached the middle, I risked a glance back towards the yell and saw the android had jumped the fence to follow us. I grit my teeth to keep from cursing more. He was fast, too fast. Damn prototypes. In the time that it took us to jump the next barrier, Connor had just found his way across the highway to the middle.

"Go! I'll hold him back!" I yelled desperately, nudging Kara and Alice towards the highway. Alice's eyes widened in fear and Kara looked back at me.

"You'll be taken," she stated, the horror clear in her voice. I shook my head and grabbed her shoulders.

"Get Alice to Jericho. I'll be okay." Leaving no room for argument, I turned to face the android detective and immediately ran at him, shoving my shoulder into his stomach. Alice screamed my name, but I couldn't look as the android grabbed my arm in an attempt to throw me away from him. I caught my balance and threw myself back at him, grabbing his arms with every bit of strength I had in order to protect the others.

"You stay away from them!" He was strong, far stronger than me. I glanced quickly to the highway to see Kara and Alice make it across and take off running, only looking back once. They made it, I could breathe. Before I could change focus, the android threw a punch into my gut, effectively knocking me into the mud. Pain bloomed in my torso, and I gasped desperately for air. Looking up at the android, his LED spun yellow for a moment before going back to blue. I moved clumsily to try and stand back up, but the android kicked his foot against my chest to keep me down.

"Fuck-" Before I could finish my curse, the android leaned down to deliver one final blow to my face, turning everything black.

~~~

I was an idiot for thinking I wouldn't get caught. I was idiot for not expecting the DPD to catch on. Yet here I was, sitting in a damn holding cell while Kara and Alice were making their own way to Jericho. My mind was running with possible outcomes for the two. What if they didn't find it? What if the DPD caught up with them? I shook my head to clear away the negative thoughts. I couldn't afford to assume they didn't make it. Kara and Alice had made it far before I offered my help, they could make it to safety.

I lifted my hand and tenderly touched my black eye. I hissed softly and retracted my hand. Luckily it wasn't swollen enough to shut my eye, but my vision was still limited, and it still hurt like hell. If I could, I'd punch the android who did this. Connor, I learned, was his name. An RK800 model. That line was a prototype from what I remember. But what was an android doing working as a detective? Searching for deviants no less?

I didn't get much time to wonder as the door to the holding area opened. An older guy, maybe in his 50's, entered.

"Alright kid, don't give me any trouble. we're just gonna ask you some questions." I didn't reply, not even as he unlocked my cell and gestured for me to follow. Another detective waited at the door, giving me a sneer as I walked past with the older detective.

"Don't worry, I won't rough you up too much if you answer my questions," he declared snidely. I ignored him too as I followed the detective, my hands bound together by some handcuffs. As we walked, I was able to observe the DPD building. Multiple officers and detectives ambled around the open space, most likely working on their own cases. We took a sharp turn into another area, and the detective opened a door into an interrogation room. There was only a table with cuffs and two chairs. As the detective sat me down and cuffed me to the table, I glanced to my left at the one-way mirror, then at the camera in the corner. Already, I could feel the panic set in.

My nails dug into the palms of my hand as the older detective left, leaving me with the snarky one. I knew already that I wouldn't like him.

"So, let's start this off easy, alright? What's your name?" I swallowed and looked down at the table. Whatever happened, I couldn't answer them. Kara and Alice's safety depended on me not giving away anything that could put them in danger. The detective grumbled, clearly unhappy with my lack of answer.

"Come on, it's just a name. Want to skip introductions? Fine. How about you tell me about that android you were with, or the little girl." Again, I kept my mouth shut and my eyes trained on the table. The walls felt as if they were going to close in on me at any moment. I hated it. Hated the concrete that seemed to choke the air. I dug my nails into my palm more to try and keep myself composed. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking me.

"Look, this will be a lot easier for both of us if you just open your damn mouth already and start talking," the detective grunted with impatience. He leaned forward of the table and tried to catch my eye. As if that would make me talk. The detective was clearly starting to get fed up with me. He growled in frustration and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Talk god damn it!" I jumped at his outburst, but still refused to look at him or open my mouth. My teeth ground against each other. _Just keep your breathing calm. They have to give up eventually._ The detective took a look at the one-way mirror before shoving his chair away to leave the room. When the door shut, I let out a small breath of relief, still aching to leave the room. I'd rather be in the cell than stuck here. I could feel the fear creeping up my spine, but I did my best to not let it show.

Not long after the first detective left, the door opened again to reveal Connor, the android who chased me. Immediately, I frowned at him and looked back down at the table. Someday, I'd pay him back for the punch to the face. He took the seat across from me, his eyes traveling over me. I could tell he was scanning me, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. After a moment, Connor blinked, seeming to finish his analysis of me.

"Joanna Carter. That's your name, right?" Of course he could search for my files simply from face recognition. I wanted to curse, but I kept my mouth shut and my face neutral. Even if my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"My name is Connor. I'm an android working for the Detroit Police Department. I'm working on the case of deviant androids." I almost snorted at his obvious statement of fact. Another moment of silence passed between us as he waited for me to reply or react in any way.

"Do I make you nervous?" That question confused me, and my eyebrow twitched. Nervous? Why would he make me nervous? I feel more comfortable with him in the room than the other guy. I shook my head, deigning it okay to reply to that question. From my peripheral view, I could see Connor's LED swirl yellow before going back to blue. His eyes darted around the room: to the mirror, the camera, the handcuffs, then the walls. Clearly, he was making some kind of deduction.

"Listen, the sooner you start answering our questions, the sooner you can leave this room. We'll take it easy on you, alright? But you need to talk, or else we'll be here all night," the android stated in a soft voice, as if he'd scare me with a high volume. I worked my bottom lip between my teeth. As much as I wanted nothing more than to leave this room, I couldn't risk answering their questions, even if I lied through my teeth. Connor could probably read through my lies anyway.

"Joanna," Connor called softly, "can you please tell me anything about the android and child you were travelling with? Or anything about why you were helping them escape?" Thinking about Kara and Alice made me sad and angry at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to help them escape, help them be a family who were free to do as they pleased. For them, and for all the deviants at Jericho, I would fight, lie, and cheat as much as I needed. Anything to keep their hopes up for a better future. For now, I'd need to find a way to get out of here.

Connor's chair moving away from the table snapped me out of my thoughts. He stood and left the room without another word. Would they send in another detective? Maybe the other one would come and rough me up, true to his word. A few minutes passed, and I couldn't help but rub my thumb anxiously as I waited for my fate. While I like to think that I have a strong will, I don't know how long I could withstand being punched or kicked before lashing out.

Finally, I heard the door open again and the older detective came back. Instead of sitting down like I expected, he came and unlocked the handcuffs to my table before slipping on different ones.

"Follow me, don't start trouble," he grumbled before leading me out of the room. Leaving behind the concrete room lifted a weight from my chest. Even if I didn't know where we were heading now.

To my surprise, the detective led me back to my cell. Before he left, he tossed some clothes at me that I scrambled to catch before they hit the floor.

"Here's some clean clothes. So you don't catch a cold." Without another word, he shut and locked the door, leaving me alone again. I looked down at the new set of clothes in my hand. True, I didn't acknowledge until now how much my clothes dragged me down. I long got rid of the beanie I was wearing to let my curls dry. Even if they started to get frizzy and tangled. I quickly peeled off my jacket and t-shirt for the grey shirt and black hoodie that was tossed at me. They were both much larger than me, but warm nonetheless. I silently thanked the detective for his kindness. I looked down at the logo on the hoodie. Knights of the Black Death? Never heard of them. Not much could be done for my jeans or tennis shoes, but I could live with that.

I set my wet clothes on the bench and took a seat as well. I took in a deep breath, held it for 7 seconds, then slowly let it out to slow my heart rate. I had to stay strong. For Kara, for Alice, and for Jericho.


	2. Home Again

I nodded in and out of sleep for what seemed like forever. The energy I exhausted escaping with Kara and Alice was finally starting to hit me. However, I had a hard time sleeping in an upright position with a hard wall against my back. Every time I started to slip into unconsciousness, my head would snap up. An ache in my neck has started to form from this routine. I couldn't tell how much time passed since I was in the interrogation room. An hour? Two hours? Has night already passed and it was the next day? I couldn't tell you.

My head snapped up again after another failed attempt to doze off. At this rate, I'd fall over on the floor and pass out. I shook my head and blinked a couple times to try and snap myself out of this state. Soon enough, they'll try to question me again. I have to be alert enough for when that happens.

My thoughts were cut short when the door to my cell unlocked. I looked up and was surprised to see Connor walking in and shutting the door behind him. He set down a chair he was carrying with him and sat himself across from me. I frowned in confusion at him. Was he going to question me here? No other officers were with him. Was he doing this on his own decision?

"Joanna." I looked back up to meet Connor's eyes. His LED flashed yellow only for a second. "You're much calmer in here. Maybe now we can talk?" I raised a hand to my heart unconsciously. Indeed, my heartbeat was much slower in here than the interrogation room. It was probably helped by the fact that I was exhausted. Maybe he did this on purpose, to make me more willing to comply. _He's going to have to try a lot harder to get me to talk._

"You know, it's strange. When I scanned you earlier, hardly anything came up in your files. Even if you haven't had any run-ins with the police until now, it's strange that I can't find any records of past or present employment, education, or family members." My shoulders stiffened at Connor's words. Even if I could easily deduce why no records came up, or why my last name was different, it still shocked me to know how much was left blank.

"Do you have any explanation why it seems that you hardly exist according to public records?" I rubbed my thumb anxiously, various thoughts running through my head at lightening fast speed. I snapped myself out of those thoughts, remembering the situation I was in. I settle for glaring at Connor, making it clear that I didn't want to talk to him. His LED was flashing yellow, his eyes conveying his confusion and deep thought process. Most likely he was trying to figure out who I was and what could possibly connect me to Alice and Kara.

"I've talked with Detective Hank Anderson, and he's agreed that we can release you. That is, under the condition that you'll be kept under surveillance," Connor explained calmly, watching me for my reaction. "This is under the condition that you answer one question: what is your connection to the AX400 android and the child?" The offer of conditional freedom shocked me. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I made it clear I cared enough about the two to not talk or reveal anything. Additionally, the DPD could learn more about me if they kept a close eye on me, possibly learning more about my connection to the two and their possible whereabouts.

I cleared my throat before speaking up. "To make this very clear, if I answer just that one question, you'll release me, under the condition that I am under surveillance?" Connor's eyes widened a bit to hear me talk for the first time before he composed himself. Clearly he took a bit of a risk to offer this olive branch.

"That is correct."

"How long will I be under surveillance?" Connor took a moment to think about this.

"That will be determined by your behavior and the progress of the case," he finally replied. While not having a set date deflated my mood a bit, this might be the only way I could get out of here without having to fight my way out or reveal everything.

"Fine, I'll answer your question." I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall. Connor offered a small smile of encouragement. It was almost like seeing a puppy try and get its way. Which, he was.

"My connection to the android and the kid...simple. I don't have one," I replied bluntly. Connor blinked, then leaned back in his seat.

"That's a lie. You were helping them escape prosecution." I shrugged, looking at my calloused hands with mild disinterest.

"And I'm saying that I have no connection to them. I just did the right thing. Now, are we done? I answered your one question." I smirked at Connor who seemed to mull over my words. Finally, he stood up and looked at me. I was able to get a good look at him now that my mind was clear. His CyberLife jacket was pristine and perfect, just like androids were made to be. His brown eyes easily shifted between kind and hard. Basically, he could be good cop and bad cop, depending on the situation. The RK800 label was very apparent on the jacket. True, I had a lot of questions about his model that I knew I wouldn't be able to ask him to find out. Maybe I'll be able to do some research on CyberLife's site.

"I'll retrieve Detective Anderson to officially release you, as well as assign someone to escort you home." I only nodded before Connor took his chair and left me once again. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I could finally go home, even if it meant someone was going to be watching me. Admittedly, it put a damper on the plans I had after I got Kara and Alice to Jericho, but I could adapt as much as possible. Besides, I wasn't essential to Jericho's success. Markus would know how to change plans without me.

After some time, Connor returned with Detective Anderson, who I learned was the older guy who escorted me from and to my cell earlier. I picked up my wet clothes and hat, ready to follow the two out of here. I wanted nothing more than to collapse in my own bed and sleep for ages.

"Let's go kid, Connor and I are taking you home." I nodded, giving a silent thanks to the guy who not only lent me clothes but also got my ass out of this holding cell. I followed the two out of the cell and back into the main area of the DPD. I spotted the other detective who interrogated me. He caught my stare, and I glared at him as hard as I could before turning away and keeping close to Hank and Connor.

"Ah, hold on. We gotta get your possessions first," Hank stated, changing direction to approach a counter off to the side. I stayed back with Connor as Hank talked to the android stationed there, gesturing back at me. The android only smiled plainly before retrieving a box for Hank. I didn't realize how many androids have been implemented into the police force. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I glanced to my side and found Connor staring at me. He immediately looked away as Hank approached us again. Weird.

"Alright, here's a phone, some keys, and a ring." I thanked Hank and pocketed the keys and slipped the ring onto my index finger. Seeing that my phone was dead, I also pocketed that as I followed the duo outside. I had to cover my eyes and squint as the sun hit my face directly as soon as we stepped outside.

"Uh, what time is it?" I asked, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Hank pulled out his phone to check, but Connor was quicker.

"It would be 8:23 am, November 6th, 2038," he supplied, glancing back at me. My eyes widened in surprise, and my breath caught in my throat for a moment. I guess I had actually slept during in my time in the holding cell. Enough for a whole night to pass. Hank and Connor led me to a black car and Hank opened up the driver's seat. I opened up the back door and got in. There were a couple items strewn about the back seat that I had to push aside in order to sit down and buckle up.

"Alright kid, where we heading?" I gave Hank the address and assured him that I'd navigate to the best of my ability, though I wasn't as familiar with this side of town as I should be. Quiet music played in the background, but instead of something soothing or generic pop music, it was in fact heavy metal. I looked down at the hoodie I still wore. Maybe this was who Knights of the Black Death were. The car ride was silent. Almost uncomfortably silent. I started to recognize where we were and opened my mouth to start giving directions. Connor, however, beat me to it.

"You'll want to take the next left, Detective Anderson." Hank looked surprised and grumbled something about androids being GPS' now before following his directions. I shut my mouth and continued to look out the window instead as Connor directed Hank to my home. The sprawling buildings of the city began to fade into neighborhoods. Hank pulled into my own, and I straightened up, ready to take a nice long shower and sink into my own bed to sleep for 14 hours. I felt my stomach growl loudly, and my cheeks warmed in embarrassment. Maybe I would have to eat something before I sank into blissful unconsciousness.

It wasn't long before Hank pulled into the driveway of a two-story home. He seemed surprised by how nice the place was, but didn't make a comment. Parking the car, Hank turned around in his seat to talk to me directly.

"I'm sure Connor talked to you about the conditions we set for your release." I nodded in response and glanced at the android who was also facing me.

"Someone will be keeping me under surveillance for an undetermined amount of time, I know. Is this a 24/7 thing?" I asked, itching to just go already.

"Yeah, someone's gonna be around 24/7. It'll be in shifts so it won't always be the same person," he explained. I groaned internally at the thought of having to possibly deal with detective douchebag from last night. "Connor will actually be keeping an eye on you for most of the day today." My eyebrows raised in surprise, and I turned to Connor who seemed to be looking at Hank in shock.

"Detective Anderson, what about-"

"That's an order Connor. If I come across anything of importance, I'll send another officer to replace you. But for now, keep an eye on Joanna." Hank turned to me. "By the way, Hank Anderson's the name. We'll probably be seeing each other a lot, so you might as well know my name." I nodded, choosing not to point out that I already figured out his name.

"Thank you for driving me home, Detective Anderson. And for the dry clothes," I said as sincerely as I could. "I'll return them with Connor soon." Hank waved me off as if to tell me not to worry about it too much.

"Alright, get outta here. I gotta get back to work before Fowler bites my ass." I exited the car with Connor and waved Hank off before going up to my front door and unlocking it. I sighed softly in relief to finally be home. My return was met with incessant meowing, and I gasped in joy as a fluffy black cat ran up to greet me.

"I missed you too Binx!" I scooped the fluffy monster in my arms and twirled him around as I held him close to me. He didn't complain as he snuggled more into my arms, being especially cuddly since I was gone for longer than usual. That's when I remember my guest. I coughed awkwardly and turned to Connor who had shut the door behind him.

"You have a cat?" He asked curiously, looking at Binx who stared back with his yellow eyes.

"Yep. This is Binx. Binx, this is Connor, an android from the DPD," I explained as if Binx could understand me. Sometimes, I swear he could understand me perfectly. Binx jumped down from my arms and sniffed at Connor's shoes. After his sniffing test, Binx meowed and waltzed off, deeming Connor acceptable.

"He seems friendly. How old is he?" Connor asked, following me as I walked further into the house.

"I'm not really sure, but I think he's about 3 years old? I found him on the streets as a kitten," I explained, smiling at the memory of Binx instantly snuggling up to me when I brought him home. Binx meowed loudly, and I followed the sound to the kitchen where Binx stood next to his food bowl. I grabbed it from the ground and set it up on the counter to refill. Even as I followed the routine of grabbing his food and filling it and the water, I could feel my limbs and body dragging in a sluggish manner. This was payment for the night spent sitting upright in a holding cell.

"Here you go you hungry bastard," I said, setting the dish back down on the floor as Binx happily dug in. My stomach growled in response to Binx's happy eating. I'll try and find a granola bar, but I wanted to take a shower first.

"Joanna," Connor called to me. I jumped, forgetting he was even with me.

"Jesus Connor, you're so quiet I forgot you were here," I said breathlessly, holding my hand over my racing heart. Connor suppressed a smile.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Also, just call me Jo. Being called Joanna is weird," I said, leaning against the counter to face Connor.

"Alright. Jo, if you want to go change, I can put together something for you to eat," he offered politely. I cocked an eyebrow at the android.

"I thought you were a detective android, not a household one," I commented.

"True, but I am able to download programming for some household chores such as meal preparation." I shook my head, noting that for later.

"Knock yourself out. I'll probably be in the shower for a while though," I said before wandering off to the stairs to finally get clean from the rain last night. "Just don't burn down the kitchen!" I called over my shoulder. I couldn't tell, but I almost thought I heard Connor chuckle.


	3. Haunted

From my bedroom, I could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _I told him he didn't need to go all out._ Slipping on some leggings and Hank's t-shirt, I started to climb down the stairs as I tied my hair away from my face. I was met with Connor setting a plate of scrambled eggs, English muffins, and strawberries on the dining table. At least he hadn't tried to make a five course meal.

"You really didn't have to cook anything Connor, I could have just had a granola bar," I said with a small quirk of my lip. Connor shook his head as he filled a glass with water.

"You haven't eaten in approximately 12 hours, I doubt a granola bar would satiate that hunger." He set the glass down and gestured for me to take a seat. "Besides, if you plan on going to bed after this, your hunger shouldn't wake you up from the rest you need." I shook my head, taking a seat as Connor gestured.

"So factual," I commented with a smirk before gratefully digging in. Despite the fact that Connor wasn't made to be a household android, I have to admit that his cooking was perfect. Then again, I shouldn't have expected differently.

"This is really good Connor! Thanks for cooking for me. I'm sure this wasn't exactly part of the job description for surveillance, so I really appreciate it." Connor smiled widely and took a seat next to me. I noticed how even though our conversation was very casual, he sat ram-rod straight and even kept his hands on his thighs. I would never comment on these observations though.

"It's no problem, Jo. I might as well occupy my time while I'm here." The conversation dropped, and I continued to peacefully eat my food. I couldn't help but steal glances towards Connor while I ate. This new model of the RK line was a complete improvement from the last I saw. I still wondered to this day what became of the RK600 model. Despite the change in purpose between the two models, it seemed that Connor's ability to recognize and scan people was much faster than previous models. Did he have the same features as past RK models?

"Jo?" I blinked and realize that Connor was staring right at me, curiosity filling his deep brown eyes. I felt my cheeks warm from the realization that I was caught staring, and I coughed awkwardly as I looked back down at my plate.

"Uh, yeah Connor?" I replied, my voice quiet from embarrassment.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" My chewing slowed as I mulled over whether or not I wanted to ask him about his functions. I couldn't be in depth or specific if I didn't want to raise suspicion. But, there wouldn't be any harm in asking normal questions, right? Swallowing my food, I took a long drink of water.

"Actually yes, I did have a few questions. That is, if you're willing to indulge in my curiosities?" I offered, peaking at him from the corner of my eye. Connor seemed to debate over this. Most likely deciding like I was what was safe to discuss and what wasn't.

"Ask away." My lips turned up at his response, and I quickly thought up of simple questions that I could deduce information from.

"Well, I just have to wonder about your model. An RK800? I don't recall seeing RK models in stores the last time I checked," I started, deciding this was the easiest and most normal question to ask. Connor's eyebrows quirked upwards for a moment, as if caught off guard by the question. He quickly reverted back to his neutral expression and spit out a fairly generic answer.

"The androids from the RK line have all been prototypes for different, potential functions of androids. For example, I am a prototype of an android that could do detective work by being able to analyze evidence and the likes. There are no other androids like us."

"Us?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"There is one other RK model being used at the moment by another owner. An RK200 to be exact." I recalled the RK200 in question, currently holed up in an abandoned ship with other deviants.

"So, are you being tested to see if the DPD could be potentially replaced by androids of your like?" I kept my tone light and casual, doing my best to not reveal the true curiosity that lay beneath.

"I'm not sure." A silence fell between us as Connor's LED spun yellow for a moment. "Why are you so curious about me?" It was my turn to think. I obviously couldn't tell him the truth, but what answer would seem harmless enough?

"I've always been one to keep updated on the progress of androids. I find them fascinating, to put it lightly. So, to come across a prototype, it's very opportunistic for me," I explained. It wasn't a complete lie, but I kept certain details to myself. Finishing up my food, I stood to take my dishes to the sink to handle later. Connor stood as well and followed me back into the kitchen.

"Is that why you sympathize with deviants? Because you find androids fascinating?" My back stiffened, my head turning to face Connor who seemed determined to get an answer out of me. I worked my bottom lip between my teeth and lazily gazed out the kitchen window in thought.

"Androids were made to be as human as possible, correct?" From the corner of my eye, I noted that Connor nodded in response. "Then I don't see why they shouldn't be treated as such. If an android was made to pass as a human, then I will stand by the fact that they are capable of having their own thoughts and develop their own emotions." Silence followed my declaration, and I began to feel exhausted all over again.

"Thank you again for the meal, Connor. I'm going to go to sleep now." Without waiting for a reply, I trudged back upstairs, ready to fall into my bed. Binx followed close by, somehow knowing that I was going to bed. I didn't exactly get the answers that I wanted from Connor, but I couldn't expect to get every little detail without being obvious. I could worry about that later. For now, my bed was calling my name.

~~~

**Connor's POV**

After I was sure that Jo was asleep, or about to be, I began to wander around the first floor to see what information I could gather. At least while I was here I could fill in her nearly empty file. It still puzzled me why it seemed like her file had been left empty. The fact that such a thing had not been reported sooner told me it was done on purpose. If she had done this, I couldn't say for sure. She didn't seem the type that could hack in to a system with top security in order to delete her information.

I began in the living room to see if I could glean any new information. The mantle above the fireplace very obviously lacked any kind of personal photo. There were only two that sat there among some fake plants: one of Binx when he was a kitten, and a black and white one of a place. I picked up the second image and scanned the buildings pictured. I discovered that it was a picture of Scotland, and that she got this image from the Internet. Just like the rest of the home I saw, it was impersonal.

I moved to examine the record player that sat near the front window. Most of the artists were popular in the late 2000's, with the occasional band from the 60's. Curiosity got the best of me, and I slid a record onto the turntable from the band from the 60's. The song trickled out softly as the members sang about needing help. I quickly stopped it before I alerted Jo.

Throughout my search of the home, I couldn't find much more information that could help me learn about Jo. No degree on display from a high school or college, no family photos or albums, not even posters or souvenirs to indicate her interests. It was as if the home was decorated to be shown to potential buyers. I almost felt frustrated from the lack of hints or clues. Almost.

Deciding that my search was fruitless, I took a seat in the living room and decided to report what I knew to Amanda.

~~~

"Hello Connor." Amanda didn't turn away from the roses as she greeted me.

"Hello Amanda."

"How is the case progressing?" I launched into an explanation of what I knew about the AX400 and the child that was taken with it.

"It's strange though, because it didn't seem as if the child was fighting against the deviant. It almost looked as if she was willing to run with it. Even if she was scared of the consequences of being caught." Amanda nodded along, taking in the information as she trimmed the rose wall.

"And what about the woman helping them escape?" She prompted, her hand stilling for a moment before continuing her work.

"Joanna is, an odd case. I can hardly find any information about who she is. It's almost as if she hardly exists at all." I mulled over my next words, trying to decide if learning more about Jo was important. "I find it essential to learn more about her. Someone who goes through that much effort to hide themselves has something they don't want others to find out. Me especially, it seems." Amanda set down her clippers and finally faced me.

"Don't forget what your true objective is Connor. You cannot be stuck watching over Joanna. Even if she may offer more information about the AX400, your primary objective is to discover the cause for deviancy."

"Of course, Amanda." She smiled, seeming to be satisfied with my response. She turned away again, this time to look over the garden as a whole.

"If that's all, you may go Connor." I only nodded before shutting my eyes again.

~~~

I opened my eyes again to find myself still in Jo's home. A quick check of the time told me barely 2 hours had passed since Jo went upstairs to bed. Detective Anderson still had not phoned in with new information. I would just have to find some other way to occupy my time. The next thing I should do is review the current case files I had, check for similarities between cases.

I only had some files open for a moment before I felt something nudging my ankle. I looked down in surprise to find Binx bumping his head against my ankle. Seeing that he had my attention, he began to meow obnoxiously and walk away. My eyes followed him as he stopped by the front door, looking back to meow incessantly at me.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I questioned out loud. Deciding to indulge the cat, I stood up and walked over to where he was. Binx immediately darted towards the stairs, meowing at me again. I followed as Binx led me upstairs, somewhere I didn't dare peek around in case Jo woke up suddenly. The first door was open, revealing a bathroom. Another door revealed a small bedroom that looked untouched. The last two door were shut. Binx stopped at one and looked up at me expectantly. I realize that in fact this door was propped open. This was Jo's room.

It was then that I noticed the quiet sounds coming from her bedroom. Did she wake up because of Binx's meowing? Binx meowed again and slipped back into the dark room. I hesitated for a moment before cautiously pushing the door open wider. The closed blinds made the room even darker than it already was. I could make out the bed against the far wall, as well as the lump on one side that was Jo. Her body was still, making the impression that she was asleep. The soft sounds of choked gasping told me otherwise.

I finally crossed the threshold into her bedroom and crept quietly towards her sleeping form. Jo muttered incoherent words between her gasps for air. It was clear that she was having a nightmare. Binx's eyes stared up at me from her side, as if goading me to do the right thing and wake her up. I looked down at Jo's still form. Her brow was furrowed deeply, her first clenched tight with a pillow between her arms. Stray curly hairs fell over her face and only moved when she muttered a few words. I let out a small breath and reached a hand out to grasp Jo's shoulder.

"Jo, Jo wake up," I said quietly. Nothing changed. I shook her shoulder a little more.

"Jo," I called louder. Again, nothing. I released her shoulder and moved to grab her forearm. As soon as I set my hand on her forearm, Jo's eyes snapped open and she pulled herself violently back from me. Our eyes met, and she took in several sharp breaths and she oriented herself to reality. I retracted my hand as she took in her surroundings and attempted to slow her breath.

"What, what are you doing here?" She asked, her grip loosening on the pillow she held up in defense.

"Binx came out and seemed pretty distressed. So, I follow him in here and saw you having a nightmare." Saying the words out loud enforced how odd the situation was. Jo took in my words and looked over to the cat who was snuggling into her thigh. A small smile graced her face as she pet the cat lovingly.

"Binx, you're too smart for your own good," she muttered, the cat purring in response. Jo took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly. Now that she was sat up, I could see the streaks of tears that stained her cheeks and chin. I picked up a box of tissues from her nightstand and offered them to her. She took them silently and cleaned herself up. Still, we didn't say anything. After Jo wiped away any remaining tears, I decided to speak up.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare, Jo? Some people find comfort in sharing their negative emotions with others," I suggested, trying to be as helpful as possible. Jo quickly shook her head no, her grip tightening once again on her pillow. It was clear that the topic of the dream was personal. Assessing the situation, I held up one finger to Jo before leaving the room. I went back downstairs and filled a glass with water to bring back to Jo. Crying, especially as much as she did, would dehydrate her. Returning with the glass held out, Jo took it with a small thank you.

"Is there anything else I can do to help lower your stress?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Jo took a thoughtful sip of her water before answering.

"Could you just sit with me, Connor?" Her request surprised me, but I obliged anyway, taking a seat next to her on the bed. The only sound that passed between us was the sound of Binx purring and the occasional sip from Jo. I wasn't sure how to act in this situation, but I decided it was best to let Jo decide what she needed and when.

"I have this same dream a lot," she began quietly. I didn't say anything and only glanced at Jo from the corner of my eyes. She held the glass between her two hands, staring down at it as if that was who she was talking to.

"It always progresses the same way, but it always terrifies me." She paused to take another drink, her voice beginning to quaver as if she was going to cry again. "I just see myself back there, unable to do anything. Can't move, can't breathe, but I also can't die. I-" Jo choked on her own words as tears began to spill out again. Acting quickly, I gently took the glass from Jo to set down. As I leaned over her to place the glass on her nightstand, I was shocked into stillness when I felt Jo press her face against my chest. Quiet sobs wracked her body, and I could barely even come up with a plausible reason why she easily turned to me for comfort.

Snapping myself out of my shock, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her form. She was so much smaller than I expected her to be. Her easy-going and confident nature easily took up a space, and it was a surprise to realize how small she seemed beneath that. My thumb rubbed easy circles into her back as Jo attempted to regain control of her breathing.

"You don't have to talk about it," I uttered softly, reassuring her to the best of my ability. Jo only responded with a shuttering breath, her face pressing even firmer into my shirt. I frowned to myself, not even thinking about what I said to her. It seemed that her dream was personal, and it potentially could reveal more about her past, and why she seemed so traumatized from it. Why wouldn't I want her to open up to me? Looking down at Jo, I mulled over my own decision. She worked silently to calm her breathing, her shoulders stiff but shaking from the effort it was taking to compose herself.

I wouldn't pry, not when she was like this. She deserved to be at ease.

**_Software Instability_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and my first one on AO3. If you have any tips or suggestions, I would appreciate them!


End file.
